


Extra Credit

by Viihyun



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [13]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 필수연애교양 | Necessary Dating Education | Dating Class (TV 2019)
Genre: Eunwon for the squad, F/F, Jiyoung and her (un)helpful text, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, We aren't gonna talk about the ending, What we ARE gonna do is enjoy this feast, Yeah it's smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viihyun/pseuds/Viihyun
Summary: A movie date goes turns into something else





	Extra Credit

Eunsol was trying to keep calm, but it was pretty hard when Juwon was sitting so close to her. There was something about the older girl that kept her on her toes, her heart constantly racing. Stealing a glance at her, Eunsol tried her best not to blush. They were supposed to be watching this movie at their weekly date assignment, but if she was being honest, Eunsol didn't even know what the movie was about.

"You're distracted." 

Juwon's voice made her jump. It was very obvious that the younger girl want watching the movie, but she was still making the effort to be polite about it. "Do you not like this genre? I can look for something else." She held the remote up, offering to look for something that Eunsol would enjoy. While a nice offer, she doubted she'd be about to focus on anything the streaming service had to offer.

Instead of answering, Eunsol worried her bottom lip. Trying to think of an excuse, only to gasp when her face was cupped. Her eyes immediately locking with Juwon. "You can talk to me you know? I don't want you to be uncomfortable since we're partners."

Nodding dumbly, Eunsol tried to form some kind of excuse. But she couldn't. Not with the way Juwon was looking at like she was the most precious thing in the world. "I can't focus." She finally blurted out, immediately feeling foolish. That wasn't what she meant to say, but it was too late to take back her words.

"You can't focus?" Juwon echoed back. Any other time, the younger girl would have found it cute, adorable even as Juwon tried to understand what she meant. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled back and leaned against the couch. "Should we find someone else to do? Your roommate isn't due to come back until tonight, right?"

"Sure! Just let me go to the bathroom real quick." Eunsol didn't even wait before making a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving a confused Juwon on her own. Beside her was Eunsol's phone that was just about to fall between the cushions. Knowing that losing her phone would lead to chaos, she picked it up, only for it to vibrate and light up. A message flashing across the screen.

_ "Just because the two of you are alone doesn't mean you can get lost in the moment and have sex on my bed. I'll never forgive you if you do!" _

Oh.

That's why she's acting off. Juwon set the phone doesn't and opted to pretend she didn't see the message. But it would explain why Eunsol has been squirming since she arrived. Did she want her to make a move? Should she? She did find Eunsol cute, but could she imagine kissing her? 

The thought came easier than she imagined, Eunsol pinned under her, as she gripped uselessly at her back. Juwon pressing needy kisses to those plump lips. Maybe she could make a move. Blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face, she decided she would try and see if Eunsol really wanted her to make a move or not.

When Eunsol came back out of the bathroom, she still likes as nervous as she was when she went in. Juwon was still scrolling through movies and TV shows, before settling on one of the most recent marvel movies. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Eunsol grab her phone and unlock it, before biting her lip, and replying.

"It went off while you were in the bathroom. Wasn't sure if it was important or not, but it was gonna fall between the cushions, so I moved it."

"Oh? Thank you, Unnie."

Eunsol's face was pink, and if Juwon was being honest with herself, it was cute. Maybe she wanted to see how deep of a blush she could cause. "Dunno if you should thank me, since I saw your message. Do you and Jiyoung talk about me a lot?" The way in which she brought up the text was quickly, but she wasn't really known for beating around the bush, especially when her curious. 

Eunsol felt her stomach drop. Juwon saw the message, and the way her voice dropped wasn't helping at all. She didn't sound mad, if anything, she sounded genuinely curious. "Sometimes." She replied, trying to calm herself down. If she played her cards right, she would survive this date.

"And you think about having me in an intimate situation? The type where we're both naked, and touching each other?" She couldn't help herself, Eunsol was making this too easy to tease her about this. What this was. Maybe it was a crush, maybe she just wanted to bed her. Whatever it was, she was very much interested. "Do you want me to make a move on you?"

Eunsol could barely breathe, and Juwon getting closer wasn't helping. Personal space between the two of them was at an all time low, and Juwon was close enough that she could feel her breath on her face. "Well?" She husked, as if tempting Eunsol to do something. Despite how overwhelming this was, she wasn't going to back out of this. Instead of saying anything, the younger of the two closed to gap between them, her lips pressing against Juwon, effectively shutting her up.

The kiss was unlike anything Juwon had experienced in her life. Eunsol's lips were soft and sweet, most likely from the lip gloss she was so fond of, and unlike her ex, she wasn't afraid to express how much she was enjoying herself. Boldly, she pressed closer to Eunsol, completely dominating the kiss, as she tilted her head and allowed her eyes to close. She could get used to this. Pulling back was hard for the both of them, as they reluctantly had to catch their breath. 

Eunsol was the first one to open her eyes, her face warm as she wanted softly. Thanks kiss affecting her more than she would like to admit. But the visual before her was making her feel even more than before. Juwon's eyes were still closed, as she tried to calm herself down, and her face equally as red, if not more. There was some hair on her face, and she couldn't help but lift a shaky hand to move it behind her ear.

The action caused Juwon to open her eyes, those warm brown eyes were blown. Lust and affection clouding them. They made Eunsol tense up, but not in fear. No, she was excited. She wanted Juwon to do more, she's wanted this for a while now. "Unnie?" She whispered, trying to think of a way to tell her what she wanted, but when Juwon focused on her lips, she stopped talking. Instead she watched, so she lifted a hand to cup her face like before. This time it felt more intimate, see she used her thumb to swipe her bottom lip, and much to get amusement, Eunsol's mouth opened at the slightest bit of pressure.

She didn't know what came over her, as she allowed Juwon's finger into her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself from sucking on it. The way she bit back a curse was well worth it. She wanted to know what Juwon was thinking, what she thought of her, but words were failing her. Instead she focused on the task before her, as she teasingly increased the pressure of sucking the finger before her.

Pulling her finger out of that eager mouth, she was quick to replace it with her own lips. She didn't know what came over her, but Juwon was beyond caring. She needed this, she needed Eunsol. 

Eunsol felt like she was on fire between kisses, her skin on fire from the attention she was getting. She expected Juwon not to be interested, but this was a pleasant surprise. Now she was holding on for dear life, as Juwon's tongue slipped into her mouth. A loud moan escaping her mouth. 

Before either of them one it, clothes were starting to come off. Eunsol's shirt was the first to go, Juwon breathing sharply through her nose at the sight before her. She wasn't wearing a bra the whole time, and she didn't even notice. Licking her lips, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her lips around one of the hard buds, she wanted to hear Eunsol moan and beg for her. Looking up, she wanted to double check that this is what the younger girl wanted, and the way Eunsol was looking at her was now than enough to continue.

"Let me know if you don't like what I'm doing."

Eunsol nodded, watching with darkened eyes as Juwon descended on her chest. She wanted to make a teasing remark, but couldn't bring herself to do it. If the positions were reversed, she'd probably be exactly the same way. Cupping a breast, she allowed her thumb to brush against Eunsol's nipple. Her ears listening carefully for any sign of protest or dislike. She heard nothing of the sort, if anything she heard a small whimper. Emboldened, she started to give a bit more pressure. 

Needing to busy her mouth with something, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other woman's jaw. She pressed a series of kisses there, trailing down her neck, and as she made her way South, Eunsol craned her neck, offering more room. Unable to stop herself, she paused to give more attention there, her mouth nibbling and sucking wherever gave her a good reaction. She didn't intend on leaving marks, but it was happening one way or another. Eunsol just made the best sounds when she busied herself with a mark of possessiveness.

"Unnie, please." Eunsol didn't even know what she was begging for, with her eyes closed and chest quickly rising and falling. She was beyond wet, and needed more stimulation that this to get off. She could hear Juwon hum, as that devious mouth of hers continued its journey south. Eunsol felt her stomach quiver under those soft lips, and her hips raised on their own accord, hoping the older woman will take the hint to remove her remaining clothes.

Having pity, Juwon stopped teasing and hooked her fingers into both her shorts and panties and with a careful motion pulled them both down. She couldn't help but murmur to herself as the sight of glistening arousal that covered Eunsol's thighs, wanting nothing more than to dart forward and clean up the mess. She glanced up, and waited until Eunsol caught her breath and opened her eyes. She smirked when she finally did. "Is this what you want? For me to clean up your mess."

Not one to back down, Eunsol nodded. "Y-you caused this, so it's only fair." Those words barely left her mouth before a needy moan slipped out. Juwon made plenty of room for herself, by spreading those wonderful thighs. Licking her lips, she moved closer to where Eunsol needed her. Her tongue giving a teasing flick, effectively getting a taste. She didn't really taste of anything, but that didn't deter Juwon for trying again.

Focusing on the aching bud, Juwon lavished it with attention, flicking and sucking her clit. The pleasure filled hissed and moans guiding her. She wanted nothing more than for Eunsol to cry out her name as she climaxed. That was her goal. Sliding her hands up those quaking thighs, she got a former grip, as she allowed her tongue to slip further down. Fresh arousal coated her lips, and she couldn't help but feel smug from her actions. She must be doing something right if Eunsol was this wet.

Alternating from eating her out to sucking on her clit, Eunsol was seeing stars. She was trying to enjoy the build up but Juwon was keeping her on her toes. Her voice was betraying her, going up in octaves as she got closer and closer to cumming. Whimpering she rolled her hips, only to be rewarded by Juwon's tongue lapping even faster between her thighs. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that she was enjoying herself. She could feel her moans.

"Cum for me."

Those words, those fucking words made Eunsol tense up and do just that. With a loud cry of Juwon's name, all the frustration went away, and to her on pleasure, Juwon stayed between her thighs the whole time, lazily lapping up her release. With a final kiss to her clit, she pulled back just a bit, only to rest her head on Eunsol's lap for a moment. Hey eyes greedily taking in her partner coming down from her blissful high. She wanted to remember this, just in case nothing happened after tonight.

At least she had fun.

It took longer than Eunsol would ever want to admit to calm down, but when she opened her eyes, her mouth immediately went dry. Juwon looked like a mess, with her lips swollen and wet with her own arousal. Her usually neat bob cut was ruffled and her face was red. Her eyes didn't get to roam any further than that, as she realized that she was the only one naked out of the two. Pouting, Eunsol sat up.

"This isn't very fair." She husked, effectively gaining Juwon's attention. "I'm fully exposed and you look like you're about to leave." Blinking, Juwon allowed a small smile to grow on her lips.

"And what are you going to do about that?" She meant it as a joke, but Eunsol took it to heart, an pulled her onto her lap and into a hungry kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on those sinful lips. Juwon was caught off guard by the sudden aggression, and couldn't help but roll her hips, wishing nothing more than for these jeans to be removed. Getting an idea, she broke the kiss and her lips immediately went to Eunsol's, gently nibbling on them as the younger squeezed her hips. "How about you sit here, and I'll strip down. Would you like Unnie to do that?"

Eunsol groaned and nodded, and with one more kiss, she patiently waited for Juwon to remove her clothes. Eager eyes watched as Juwon stood up, her shirt already halfway off. Of course she had a killer body, Eunsol took in the toned body before it, it wasn't as muscular as her own, but it still had it's open appeal. "You're so beautiful." She blurted out, and to her credit, the shy smile she got was worth it. 

Next came the bra, a front casp that had Eunsol practically drooling when it came undone. She wanted nothing more than to surge forward and wrap her lips around them, but she was being good and waiting. Good things always come to those who wait. Swallowing, she watched as the bra was shrugged off and Juwon's hands immediately went to the front of her jeans. There was a second of hesitation, but she got over it as she undid the button and pulled the zipper down.

Eunsol couldn't help the gasp as she took in the sight of Juwon pulling those tight jeans down. She wasn't wearing any panties, and the fact alone made her want to do even more things to her. To tease her until she begged for Eunsol to fuck her, maybe let her bounce helplessly on her fingers. If it was possible, her eyes got even darker. She needed Juwon right now.

With the last of her clothes removed, Juwon closed the gap between them, returning to the position she was in previously, but Eunsol made sure she was resting in her thigh. Wet heat smearing on her toned thigh. Juwon released a low moan, it felt good to have some stimulation. Rocking her hips, she hissed in delight as both of Eunsol's hands returned to her hips z, and her mouth going right for her neck. All she could go was hold on and roll her hips.

Despite wanting nothing more than to see Juwon cum, she wanted to get her back. So Eunsol took her time, as she controlled the pace of how often she could move her hips, all while leaving marks on that beautiful neck of hers. She could hear the sighs slowly turn more and more frustrated, mixed in with a handful of moans. Eunsol couldn't help but smirk, as she let her mouth finally take one of those hardened buds into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it for a bit, before allowing her teeth to apply just the slightest bit of pressure. That must of been the way to go, as Juwon moaned even louder, a hand fisting her hair and holding her in place.

Humming with new found knowledge, Eunsol switched to the neglected twin and gave it the same attention. Between the onslaught of attention on the breast, Juwon was slowly getting more and more worked up. The thigh she's been grinding on was completely ruined with her own arousal, and she needed more. 

"Eunsol." She panted out, biting back a groan at the nip she received. Fuck this was going to be harder than she thought. Cupping her lovers face, she brought into another searing kiss, hoping that Eunsol will the hint and start doing something to alleviate the ache between her thighs.

Eunsol was pretty proud of herself, as she pulled back and took in the breathless Juwon grinding helplessly on her thigh. Shifting and tensing up her leg she encouraged her to move again, but she knew it wasn't enough to do anything besides make her more frustrated.

" _ Please _ ."

The word she'd been dying to hear was finally said, and with ease a hand slipped between Juwon's thighs, cupping her. She couldn't help but groan knowing she was wet and ready because of her. Juwon wasn't doing any better, as she felt a few fingers poke and prod at her. She wanted nothing more for Eunsol to hurry up and give her the orgasm she deserved. Huffing she tried to push down but a playful slap on her hip stopped her.

"Unnie, you're so impatient."

"Well if someone would hurry up, I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands." A poor choice of words, since there was a hand between her thighs, but she didn't care. Juwon shuttered when she felt two fingers slide between her lips, coating themselves in her arousal before applying pressure to her opening.

"Since you're so needy, you can take two right?" It wasn't really a question, as that was what Eunsol was offering. An all or nothing, and Juwon desperately wanted it all. Whimpering Juwon nodded, and just like that she found herself being entered. Any and all words she wanted to say we're gone, as Eunsol's thick fingers made their way inside.

She was seeing stars and Eunsol had yet to do anything yet. It didn't help that her thumb was pressing deliciously against her clit. Humming at how well Juwon took her fingers,she pressed a kiss to her forehead before she started to move. The needy moans she was coaxing from her was well worth being a tease. Her fingers slide in and out with ease and the power behind her thrusts were enough to make Juwon's thighs quiver.

She felt so full.

But she wanted more. 

"More...please…" she sighed, rocking back onto those devious fingers. Each thrust pushing her closer and closer, but it still wasn't enough. She felt Eunsol pause, before pulling out and pairing the two fingers from before with a third. Now there was the stretch she was really craving. Mouth gaping, her moans raised an octave, along with a handful of cursed and praise. Not even when she took care of her own need did she feel this good.

Thumb still rolling against her clit, Juwon set a face pace. She needed to see the woman before her fall apart. Pressing kisses wherever she could, Eunsol focused on her task of ruining Juwon one stroke at a time. “Are you getting close?” Juwon moaned at the questioned husked into her ear. She was right there, right on the edge. With one last stroke, she tensed up her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. 

Eunsol kept fingering her, intending to get a second one while she was still at it. The surprised gasp that left Juwon’s mouth as she finished coming down from the first, just to be hurtled into a second one was worth it. The bone crushing grip of her fingers digging into her back made her hiss, as she finally slowed down. Her hand was soaked, and she wanted nothing more than to taste it. Maybe once Juwon caught her breath, they could relocate to her bed, and continue.

That is if she didn’t wear her out in the first round.


End file.
